Teddy Bear
by carson34
Summary: A different take on Rachel and Bass. Updates will be on Wednesdays!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This chapter will take place where Rachel has the bomb and what if Bass had his daughter in the room with him.

* * *

Lucy walks into her father's tent since her stomach hurts and wants him to make it feel better. He smiles at her when he spots her.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked his daughter.

"daddy, my tummy hurts." She told her dad as he walks up to pick her up.

"Want me to kiss and make it better?" He asked her.

"Yes." She responds to him as he gives her a kiss.

"Come on lets get you back into bed." He said to his daughter. "Uncle Mike is going to put you back down. Good night. I love you."

"Love you too." She responded giving her a kiss.

Bass looks at Rachel the minute that she walks into his tent. He knew that she wanted him to pay for either Ben's death or what his men did to her.

"Rachel, what's going on here?" Bass asked her as she pull out something. When he could tell what it is, he needed to get his daughter out of the room. "One of you take Lucy out of here."

"No she's not going anywhere." Rachel said to him.

"She's just a child. She has not done anything to you." Bass reminded her.

"I don't care. You killed my son so I am going to return the favor to you." Rachel said to him revealing about her son.

"Rachel, I wasn't there when it happen so how is it my fault?" Bass asked her.

"You gave the order to take people out. It was your men and it makes it your fault." She said to him. Bass watches her take off the pin and he reaches over to protect his little girl before his men takes her and covers the child. She starts screaming for Bass and he tries to calm her by talking to her. Lucky his man who took Rachel to the ground managed to get the grenade away from her.

* * *

**The next morning**

Bass walks into the room where they put Rachel in last night. He could not believe that she tried to kill her own child last night. They had started their relationship about two years ago and she ended up giving him Lucy. Everything that he is doing to make this world better is for his children now.

"How is she?" Rachel asked about her daughter.

"She's fine but had a rough night." Bass said to her.

"I want to see her." Rachel responds to him.

"I can't let you see her now. I barely got her down for her nap since she knows that mommy is back. Why did you leave us? We were a family after many years of trying to stay away from each other." Bass revealed to their past together. "I love you and I don't know how much more can I keep my men from killing you or your daughter."

"What about Miles?" Rachel asked her ex.

"He's been trying to killed me and I don't want to leave you or our daughter. I am going to defend myself if I need too. However, I need to get into the tower." Bass said to her. "Will you help me get into there?"

"Okay." Rachel said to him knowing it's the only way that she can see her baby girl again. Bass takes her and Flynn to get the front door open. Once they are in, Flynn wants to know why she got into the tower and he could not. The shooting starts and Rachel makes rush for a shelter from the rampage but Bass wants into the room. She lets him in and he takes her and kisses her. They end up laying on the desk and making love. They figure out that Charlie and Miles are in the tower when they want to get out. He finds the guns in a cabinet. They get out of there and Bass saves Charlie and then goes off to find Miles and saves him but decides to end their issue once and for all.

* * *

**Outside**

Lucy runs out to find her father or her mom but could not find them anywhere. She runs up to her "uncle" Mike to find out where her parents.

"Uncle Mike, where's daddy?" Lucy asked her favorite man on her dad's team.

"He's inside there with your mommy. They will be back soon." Mike said to her. "Lets get you back to bed."

Mike put her back in the bed and went back out to find Neville and Jason taking over and killing any person that is loyal to Bass.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's it for the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Also I know that it's not how the show told this week's episode. Please follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"


	2. Author Note

Sorry guys, Today and yesterday I have been having trouble with my computer. It's not starting up but with a black screen and a blinking CAPS lock. I will try to get it up as soon as My computer will work again. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I have to get a new computer so right now until I get one, the chapters will only be between 300 words to 400 words. I am sorry if this makes you guys upset. This is for chapter 2 and chapter 3.

* * *

**Outside**

With Neville and Jason taking over, Mike knew that he needed to get Lucy out of danger before something bad happen to her. He hoped that Neville and Jason would think that she was back at the house where Manore left and walks back in to pick her up. He makes sure that she is still sleeping when he walks out of the tent. Mike runs into the woods and hopes that he can warn his friend about this. He finally finds him but sees a man shooting at Manore and Miles. Lucy wakes up to find her father fighting with her uncle "Miles". She runs up to her father trying to get them stop.

"Daddy?" She asks as Miles sees the little girl. She looks a lot like Charlie.

"Yes, baby." Manore says picking up his daughter.

"Where's mommy?" She responds to him.

"She's still inside but Uncle Miles and I are going to get her out." He tells her as he gives her a kiss. Miles knew that they needed to get back inside the building before it was too late. They managed to work together with Mike taking Lucy and keeping her safe while Manore creates a distraction for Miles to get into the tower.

* * *

**Author Note:** I have decided that chapter 4 will be the last chapter in this storyline. I hope that you like it. There will be more storylines updated sometime this weekend. Thank you for understanding and happy Friday.


End file.
